Reaction
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Oneshot. Takes place between Jake's and Bella's books in Breaking Dawn. What was Edward's exact reacion to finding out Jake imprinted on Renesmee? Read to find out!


1**All righty...I know we know Edward's basic reaction to Jake imprinting on Nessie, but this is the reaction played out.**

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

EPOV

I finished wiping up all of the blood that exploded from Bella's body during Renesmee's birth. The rags went into the garbage can, and I washed my hands.

...Wow, that was surprisingly easy, wasn't it?

I checked on Bella to make sure she was transforming. She wasn't screaming in pain, but she was definately reacting to it.

I don't know what to think, though. It feels...wrong to...hate Renesmee for almost killing Bella.

What would Bella do if she finds out that Renesmee was killed by either Jake or me?

Well, she definately wouldn't be buying us Christmas presents, _that's_ for sure.

She would most likely file for divorce. But then again, how would she explain that to her parents?

I couldn't think about that now.

Now that I think about it...maybe...maybe having Renesmee in my life wouldn't be _so_ bad. Since Bella is her mother, they may share the same...personality traits!

I found myself smiling as I headed downstairs to announce the good news.

XXX

(JPOV)

I couldn't help it.

Was this how Quil and Sam and Jared felt when they imprinted?

It's just...when I looked at her...

Hooo boy. Edward is _not_ gonna be too happy with me...

"What...did you just do?" Blondie snapped me out of my thoughts.

I rolled my eyes at her. "I just pulled a rabbit out of my ass. Didn't you see it?"

Blondie snarled. "Not funny, Mongrel!"

"Seriously, Jake, what the hell did you just do?" Emmett demanded.

I swallowed. "Um...I kind of...imprinted...on the baby."

Rose's mouth dropped open in shock and horror and disgust. "Do you even know her name?"

"Yeah- it's Renesmee." I answered.

"Jake, you fool!" I heard Jasper exclaim behind me.

"So...what- you have a crush on her?" Alice asked.

"No!" I exclaimed, horrified. "God, no."

"You are so dead meat. Edward is going to kill you!" Rose yelled.

As if on cue, Edward appeared at the doorframe of the living room. "Good news! Bella will live. I turned her into..." His voice trailed off as he noticed our expressions. "What?"

'_Sorry, Edward.'_ I thought, slightly guilty. _'Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...'_

Blondie sighed, exasperated. "Fabio over there imprinted on Renesmee!"

Edward slowly turned to me and said in a dull voice "What?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it! It's fate!" I defended.

"You imprinted...on my daughter? On Bella's daughter?" Edward walked slowly towards me.

I gulped. "Yes."

"_SON OF A BITCH!_"

Edward tackled me to the ground and grabbed my throat. "Edward! Wait!" I choked out.

"You fucking pedophile! What is wrong with choosing someone YOUR OWN FUCKING AGE?!"

"Edward!" Rosalie shrieked in horror. She covered Renesmee's left ear and pressed her against her body.

"Ack! I'm-not-in-love-with-her!" I choked out. I tried kicking him off, but to no avail. Emmett pulled Edward off. I gasped and coughed.

"I...just..." Edward groaned angrily. "You bastard! I can't believe you!"

"Actually, my parents were married when they had me." I winked.

Edward's left eye was beginning to twitch. He clenched and unclenched his fists. "You know what? I'm not even gonna deal with you. I don't understand it, but Bella may be even more protective than I am of Renesmee. Therefore: she'll kill you slowly."

"What? It's not like I cursed her or anything!" I reply.

"Dammit, that's not the point!" Edward threw his arms up in frustration. He sighed and turned away.

I heard Blondie sigh. "Edward? Will you please come see your daughter?"

(EPOV)

I sighed and walked over to Rosalie. Renesmee had a head full of copper colored curly hair and brown eyes. Bella's eyes. She's beautiful. I smiled.

"Hello, Renesmee." I said. "Um...I'm your father." Lame. But to the point.

Renesmee reached out her hand and smiled. I gently took it. Her skin was warm.

That could only mean that blood was flowing trough her veins.

I took her from Rosalie's arms and held her. My daughter reached up to touch my cheek. I instantly saw flashes of Jake, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and me.

Whoa...what just happened?

"I think our Renesmee may have a gift." Rosalie smiled./

She was right. She does.

And I will protect her and love her.

For Bella's sake...and Renesmee's...and mine.

Oh yeah- and Jacob: my future son-in-law...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well, what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!**


End file.
